Sleepwalking to You
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: /Complete\ Mikan sleepwalks dreaming of someone, now sleeping going to his room. She didn't expect that thing will go heat up and express her love for him. Read N Review, no flames pls! \MXN/


GaNGsta GaL: Hey, guys… Uhm, this is the first one and only one (I think) Lemon I will make, so please don't send me flames… I'm begging you

**Disclaimer: I can never own Gakuen Alice!**

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Sleepwalking to You**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Shreek!

The door opened in Natsume's room and Natsume can tell that someone is in his room, probably sneaking in. So he opened the lamp shade beside his big bed. As he opened it, a brunette in a silky white nightgown was standing.

"Strawberries, what are you doing here?" He asked but the brunette didn't answer. He notices that her eyes were closed.

"Ei, Polkadots, you okay?" Natsume snapped. He stands up and went closer to Mikan who still didn't budge. Natsume look at her.

"_She is sexy."_ Natsume thought.

"_I wonder what the taste of her lips is?"_ another thought came out. He hold Mikan's shoulders. Then Mikan slowly open her eyes. Her eyes opened up big time as she saw who's in front of her.

"Waah!" Shocking the view of him in boxer and a black shirt make her loose her balance and dragging him with her as they fall in an awkward position.

"_Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I was doing in his room? Am I was sleepwalking again?"_ Mikan thought yet she was blushing **BIG TIME.**

"_I wonder if I can taste it now."_ Natsume thought. Then hold Mikan's hands and pinned her in the floor.

"_Oh my God! His face is getting closer, I got to stop him but I don't feel it that way. I feel I need him now!" _Mikan thought and then finally Natsume pressed his lips to girl's lips below her. He expects that she will push him away from her but the exact opposite. Mikan responded to him hungrily. Natsume divided Mikan's lips with his tongue and explore it in all his might. Mikan moan in delight. As a tongue battle was engaged, Natsume try to explore her body, touching her delicate skin with his hands. Chill was send out in Mikan's entire body. A seductive moan escapes her mouth again. Natsume paused and look in her hazel eyes. Even he wants to. He can't continue anymore. He stands up and walked to his bed and sat there. Mikan followed him with her eyes then completely followed him, sitting beside and Mikan hold his hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Natsume said not looking at her.

"No, its okay. I'm sorry, I came to your room, and I guess my sleepwalking attack again." Mikan sigh still blushing from their make out.

"I'm going." Mikan said and stand up but Natsume pulled her then in a fast move, he pinned her again this time in his bed, him on top of her, her legs resting between his.

"I want you! I want you now, Mikan Sakura!" Natsume said with a serious tone, looking at her hazel orbs.

"Then make love to me, make me yours, Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan said then close her eyes waiting for Natsume's next move. Natsume notice her eyes are a bit shaking.

"You don't want to do this. You're scared; I could see it in your eyes." Natsume said and Mikan opened her eyes and shook her head.

"I may be scared what may lays ahead but I know I'm safe with you." Mikan explain with another smile on her face.

"Because I-I –I lo-love yo-you!" Mikan said hesitantly but blushing. Natsume smiled, the rare smile that he don't give to just anybody. He again pressed her lips to hers. Engaging again yet in another tongue battle, his one hand again explore her body, while the other hand for his support leaving Mikan's hand to his neck and hair. His hand sneaking to her nightgown and place it to 1 of her medium size breast.

"So-you-don't-have-bra-tonight-Polkadots?" Natsume smirk in their kiss.

Mikan's hands now explore the back of him trying to remove his shirt. Natsume paused and removed it himself. Then kiss her neck then back again to her mouth going deeper and deeper, moaning in their sweaty kiss. Natsume move Mikan's nightgown up trying to remove it. Mikan raised her hands so Natsume can remove it completely leaving them in the lower part underwears. Natsume paused then look at her and embarrassment covered Mikan's face.

"Natsume don't…" Mikan could only say.

"Don't worry; you're more beautiful than an angel." Natsume said with a smile.

Then Natsume began to her neck, another moan was heard from Mikan. Then Natsume went lower until he reaches her breasts.

"Na-Natsume" Mikan moaned as Natsume started to massage one of it then he sucked the other one. Mikan couldn't help but to moan in the sensation Natsume was giving her. As Natsume busy dealing with her breast, Mikan tries to explore on her own, going lower and lower until she reaches out the alive erection Natsume was carrying. Then she finally reach it, stoking it with her own hand trough his boxers.

"Mi-Mikan" Natsume groaned but she continues to do what she's doing. As Natsume started to kiss her stomach, Natsume is starting to move her pink cherry panty and then completely remove it. Mikan was not satisfied that she is the only one who is fully naked so she started to remove Natsume's boxer. A smirk form in his face and help her to completely remove it. Mikan could help but to look at his large member waiting to enter her. **(haha!(",))**

Mikan whined and Natsume again smirk. He went on her breast again giving both of it attention while one of his hand went between Mikan's legs.

"Happy now?" Natsume asked and Mikan answer with a loud moan. Natsume touching her opening with so much passion and teasing but still busy with her breast to. Then Natsume had enough and plunged in his one finger, pumping in and out of her.

"Na-natsume..." Mikan moaned again. As Natsume pump in and out of her, Mikan could only moan, as a speed was increase and another finger are inserted, Mikan's moan turn into screams, carving for more. Mikan could feel she may release her juices in a minute.

"Natsume, im.. Pant... going... to... Pant... come." Mikan said between her pant. Natsume smirk satisfied that he gave both her breast enough attention, it time to go lower. Without wasting another second, Natsume went to Mian's private part. Then began to lick her clit.

"Natsume, i'm coming!!" Mikan screamed. Mikan release her juices and Natsume lick it off until she is dry. Natsume look at her.

"Taste like strawberries." Natsume smirk and Natsume blushed. Natsume went to top of her again and kiss her. Then whispered something to Mikan.

"You're beautiful!" Natsume said seductively. Mikan smirk. Its her turn in her mind. Natsume who is unaware was pushed and exchange positions, Now mikan was on top of him.

"I can't let you have all the fun?" Mikan said. Natsume just smirk. Mikan leave Natsume's upper body and went to his large dick. Mikan kissed it head.

"Fast aren't we?" Natsume said. Mikan just look at him with her eyes then went up and down as she devoured Natsume's member.

"Mika-kan.!" Natsume groan as Mikan's head went up down. As Mikan did the same process, Natsume's now feeling that he will come too. He just groan.

"I'm coming now Mikan." Natsume said and releases his juices. Mikan swallowed it with her heart. She went upper to him and kiss him. Then in an instant, Mikan was now under him.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsume asked to sure of what are they doing. Mikan nodded. Natsume seperated her legs and slowly put his member near her. Natsume look at her again and Mikan smiled assuring him that its okay.

"This will hurt..." Natsume said then slowly put his member insede of her. Mikan felt pain and Natsume can see it in her eyes. A tear escape her eyes. Natsume kiss her and Mikan smiled even she could still feel the pain. As Mikan adjust to his length and size, Mikan moaned he pump in and out of her.

"Nat-su- sume, gi-give me m-ore." Mikan requested. Natsume obliged knowing that Mikan adjust to his. Again, another speed went increase. He went deeper. His hips move as he pump in and out of her. Mikan rock her hips so he could meet with his rythm. Again, the speed increase and he went deeper but Mikan can't keep up. Natsume went fast. Mikan now screamed that made Natsume more happy, her moans and screams are music in his ears. they reach their climax, their juices met. Natsume was tired and just went in top of her. Mikan didn't mind. They are both sweating. Natsume was about to remove his member but Mikan finally spoke.

"No, i want it in there." Natsume nodded and smiled. But as he lay on er, he could fill something is wrong.

"What is it?" Natsume asked. Mikan didn't understand and change their position. Natsume was a little bit shocked. Then Mikan sat up.

"I want more!" Mikan said secuctively. And Mikan went up and down, her breast bouncing. Natsume hold her waist and rock his hip to go deeper. He know she loves it. again they reach thier peaks again. Mikan now was exhausted. sHe lay on his chest. THey became silent for a minute. Then..

"Natsume, do you love?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, Baka! I wouldn't do with you if i don't?" Natsume replied.

"You mean, you did this to you love to?" Mikan asked again.

"Your my first.." Natsume whispered but Mikan can hear. Mikan blushed.

"Your my first too, Natsume! I love you!" Mikan said then look at him and kiss him again.

"I love you, Cherries!" Natsume said.

"Ei, Mikan, do you think you're gonna sleep walk again?" Natsume asked. Mikan look at him then shake at her.

"Nope, now that i'm with you, connected with you." Mikan said then lay her head to his chest.

"Goodnight, My love." Mikan said and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, My sleepwalker." Natsume said and close his eyes and went to sleep with her.

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

GaNGsta GaL: That's it... sorry for not good lemon... after all i don't know much and i'm just 15 years old!! waaH!!


End file.
